


How Many Gronckles Does It Take To Light A Candle?

by Steelcorset33



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Blow Jobs, Dragons, F/F, F/M, M/M, Night Fury, Reunions, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steelcorset33/pseuds/Steelcorset33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the movies How to train your dragon not the books sorry. We start off with Viking (no mutant powers, I know that Vikings disapproved of homosexuality because it was ergi unmanly behaviour we’re gonna pretend that they didn’t give two shits about their manliness) who are anti-dragon and then they become pro-dragon. Genosha is an island which is twelve days of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It’s located solidly on a meridian of misery, in a word it’s sturdy with a charming view of the sunset. </p><p>Charles and Erik were childhood friends in the place of Genosha, since Erik is from a good bloodline the Eisenhardts and Xaviers have arranged the betrothal of Erik and Charles (basically they are in an arranged marriage) they were inseparable and happy until one day when it goes all to shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let’s Kill Some Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Erik is 14 years old and Charles is 8 years old.

“Come on the dragons are here!” Charles said excitedly, quickly shoving on his boots, his eyes shining. Erik strapping his armour on, scowling at Charles, “You’re not going out there Charles, you’re just gonna be the way”. “Oh please, please, please, maybe I’ll be able to see a Night Fury this time!” he turned his puppy dog eyes onto Erik. A few seconds passed, Charles’ bottom lip trembled, his big blue eyes started to water. “Ughh fine” Erik sighed, shoving his helmet on so Charles couldn’t see his quick flash of a smile. “Yeah!” cheered Charles, his face overjoyed, quickly shoving his boots on. 

“Oh Odin, I pray that I don’t get the chief’s son killed” grumbled Erik, opening the door taking in the scene. “Hey! I heard that, you should be nice to me, since we’re betrothed” Charles cried out behind him. “Come on, let’s go” Erik muttered, holding hands they ran out together. Then began normal routine of sheep herding, fire extinguishing, dragon punching (yes dragon punching because Charles didn’t approve of killing dragons), until he had a piercing scream, Charles and Erik’s head whipped round and saw a “no, it can’t be” Charles whispered, it was a Night Fury burrowing into a house, Charles’ house, before Erik could stop him, Charles sprinted towards his home and burst into the house, grabbing a sword and he saw. The dragon looming over a cradle with a blond baby girl, Charles’ little sister Raven who was giggling and grabbing at the claws. 

He automatically took a step forward, the wooden floor creak and the dragon whipped around looking inquisitively at Charles who breathed heavily, terrified of being eaten but then the world stopped and all Charles saw was curiosity and a gentle and intelligent creature who reflected whose soul reflected his own. But this magic moment finished abruptly when Erik threw his axe between Charles and the dragon who spat fire at Erik. “No! Don’t!” cried Charles pulling the dragon away from Erik. “Hold on Charles!” shouted Erik through the roaring fire quickly grabbing Raven from her cradle. 

But when Erik turned around Charles and the dragon was gone, he saw it flying towards the sky with, Erik’s heart stopped as he saw Charles’ small body in its claws, “Erik” Charles cried out, “Charles” screamed Erik, “Eriiiikkk” Charles bawled, but it was too late Charles was too far away. Erik stood in the wreckage of Charles’ home with a crying Raven in his arms, watching his best friend disappear into the horizon and he whispered grief and loss drenching the word that used to give him joy “Charles”.


	2. Chin Up My Wee Laddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8 years after Charles’ ‘death’ (or should I say disappearance) Erik is 22 years old and the aspiring deputy to Logan the chief. Erik has a Night Fury called Magneto who isn’t ‘disabled’ only some scars. Charles would be 16.

Erik didn’t mean for it all to happen but after he shot down a Night Fury trying to avenge Charles’ death and turned everyone pro-dragon, well he didn’t see this much change in their future, but there has been so much change and development. Genosha was now thriving and beautiful with the co-habitation of dragons and Vikings alike, unfortunately the one thing that was still missing from his life was Charles, everyday Erik grieved for him, he now wears black armour and a blue leather breast plate as a sign of mourning from the day that Charles had disappeared. And so what if he didn’t move on and sire children, and maybe he did alienate himself a bit from everyone else, he liked it that way, if Charles were here he would understand. He breathed in the cold air as he rode on Magneto, he liked it up here where he could think in the silence, no one would bother him or talk to him. 

Today had taken its toll on him, Logan was thinking of stepping down and giving him the position of chief, it was a great honour Raven had said but Erik didn’t really think so, it wasn’t him, he wasn’t made to lead people, for he had the social skills of a Monstrous Nightmare for god sakes. And to top that off some crazy bloke called Shaw from a far off land was kidnapping dragons and stirring up a war, everyone always looked to him only because he had helped create a relationship between Viking and dragons, he didn’t know what to do! He wished Charles was here, Charles would have known what to do, he realised a frustrated yell and flopped back, Magneto rumbling consolingly. 

But this rumble turned to a growl as Magneto sensed an unknown presence, Erik confused sat up looking around and nearly fell off Magneto as a strange red and black armoured cladded figure rose from the clouds. The most notable things about this stranger was that he was wearing a strange mask-helmet thing, it was red and it covered the whole face with two black big black ovals around the eyes which you couldn’t see anyway, he had two long swords strapped criss-crossed on his back. The figure waved crazily at Erik before descending back into the clouds, Erik looked around cautiously and then a massive dragon erupted from the clouds in front of them, the stranger leapt onto Magneto and brandished a long slightly curved sword that Erik had never seen before at Erik’s throat. Freezing Erik looked up slowly at the lunatic who was balancing precariously on Magneto’s head “what do you want” growled Erik expecting a threat or a demand for his possessions or dragon, what he wasn’t expecting was.

“Oh I’m sorry where are my manners” giggled the stranger, “I have to cordially invite you into my home because I want to talk about some dragon thingymabobs with you”. Erik saw the mask move and guessed the stranger was smiling. “Why would I go with you?” Erik said cautiously “Because we both don’t like Shaw very much” answered the stranger “Now follow me” and leapt off Magneto with a “Weeee!” As Erik quickly looked over the side, he saw the lunatic sitting cross legged on his own massive red dragon which had peculiar whisker like moustache things. “Onwards darling!” he cried, brandishing his weird sword forward.

And so they flew for a few minutes with Erik following behind til they reached a grand spectacle in front, a grand fortress made of ice and stone appeared in front of them, Erik could only gasp and look at this strange beautiful sculpture that they were flying at. “Awesome right, but it’s a little spiky for my taste” shouted the stranger. And they shot through an entrance and into the dark until they reached a gloomy opening filled with an assortment of dragons, he landed Magneto and dismounted walking towards the red and black figure. “So what is it that we have to discuss?” Erik demanded, but he stopped when the figure lifted his sword again, “You see, boy, you have to prove that you are on the dragons’ side, so I have a teensy little test you have to pass, ok?” the stranger cheerfully asked even though he had a very sharp sword pointed at Erik’s throat. Rolling his eyes, Erik nodded, stepping a few paces backwards into the clearing mentally preparing himself. 

“Caw-caw caw-caw” the stranger cried out while waving his swords in precise movements that mesmerized all the dragons who were present. They all prowled forwards, aggressive and growling, Erik quickly pulled out the personalized sword that the village’s blacksmith Hank had made him, it burst into flames he moved it in an arc above his head making long swishing movements hypnotising all of them, he quickly put a cartridge of Hideous Zippleback and sprayed that in a circle around them and ignited it. All the dragons made sighing noises and Erik put his hand forward to the nearest dragon nearly touching it’s snout, then the crazy stranger cried “Encore!” Making Erik jump, turning his head to glare towards the lunatic who obviously didn’t care for he was clapping his hands in joy, “ooohhh that was so pweeetttyy”. The stranger put the swords onto his back, “my name is Deadpool” sticking out a hand, Erik cautiously shook his hand “Erik, Erik Lehnsherr son of Jakob Eisenhardt”.

Deadpool immediately froze, “wait, Erik as in friend of Charles?” cocking his head to side. “Yes, I was a friend of Charles” Erik roughly said. “Ooooo boy you are in a surprise” Deadpool exclaimed jumping up and down, “Quick, follow me!” And Deadpool sprinted down the cave, leaping over rocks with ease and making unnecessary random somersaults “Wait what do you mean surprise?” cried Erik as he struggled and slipped on the black stone “how do you know ….” he said as he stepped out onto a cliff edge, into another world of light and greenery mixed with stone and ice, flocks of colourful dragons flying and baby Gronckles play fighting but this wasn’t what shocked him. 

On the edge of the cliff stood a figure clad in a deep blue t-shirt tucked into supple leather dark brown trousers, bare-footed. The figure turned around and Erik felt like the time he had fallen off the fishing boat into the sea in winter, his body was numb and his mind was blank. He saw a pair of impossible blue eyes, pink cheeks from the cold, bright red lips and wavy brown hair that fluttered in the breeze, “Charles?” Erik rasped.


	3. It’s not every day you find out your supposed to be dead boyfriend is some kind of crazy feral dragon vigilante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know Vikings didn’t approve of homosexuality and maybe arranged marriages weren’t that perfect or compatible but come on, writing is for making up whatever you want, so why not?

“Hello Erik” Charles said steadily, his voice was now slightly accented, different from the normal rougher Genoshian dialect, his face calm and strong. Erik was frozen, so many thoughts were whizzing through his head, “Charles’ alive, why didn’t he come back, could he come back, is he being held hostage, did Charles not want to come back to him?” “You’re, you’re alive” Erik stuttered, he walked slowly to Charles, Magneto nudging the back of legs making him stumble, he reach his hand out, his fingertips touching Charles’ cheek, his hands trembling as he cupped Charles’s face in his hands.

“I know what you’re going to say Erik, how could I have done this, stayed away all these years, and why didn’t I come back to you, to everyone, I know leaving you alone was wrong, I see that now” Charles whispered, his blue eyes shining and watering, his bottom lip trembling but Erik stayed silent staring in shock. “Oh god Erik, just shout at me, just say something, tell me I was naïve and stupid” Charles choked out, tears falling. 

Wiping the tears away from Charles’ cheek Erik whispered “You’re as beautiful as the day I lost you”, slowly bowing his head kissing Charles’ forehead, before pulling him into a bone-crushing hug, Erik buried his face into Charles’ hair. “You’re still so small” he laughed even though his eyes were streaming. Charles gave a combination of a sniff and laugh “you’re not though” mumbling into Erik’s chest wrapping his arms around Erik’s waist. They stood there holding onto each other as if they would be separated again, on an edge of cliff with dragons flying everywhere and somewhere if possible the sun would be shining down upon them. 

They separated, laughing wiping the tears off their faces, their intimate moment ended though, when Deadpool burst into tears bawling as he leaned on his dragon who was rolling his eyes. “Oh my Odin, that was soooo beautifull” he cried “I have sooooo mannnyy feeelllings, oh Odin, oh Odin, I don’t know what to do wiiiith them”. Charles gave a short laugh and hurried over to hug Deadpool, “Seriously sensei, it’s ok, how about you take a rest or a have a ride” Charles comforting the emotional man. “Ok, ok, I like sleep” sniffed Deadpool “but no hanky panky” he said very seriously at Erik. This comment made Charles turn crimson, glancing quickly at Erik’s blank face as he helped a slightly weeping Deadpool onto his dragon. Once they took off, Charles turned to Erik his blush fading slightly “well, I guess we have a lot of catching up to do” Charles awkwardly said, trying to look Erik in the eye as they stood so close to each other. 

“Are you hungry? I’m dying for a cup of tea so come on” and stepped off the ledge, giving Erik a mini-heart attack. But Charles floated back up on a …. Wait…. That can’t be thought Erik but Charles was astride on a white Night Fury, the same one that took Charles away from him all those years ago. “Come on, slow poke” laughed Charles, his hair billowing, he looked beautiful Erik thought. Magneto nudged Erik, startling him from his daydream “yes, yes” muttered Erik as he saddled Magneto. As soon as he was ready, Charles took off, Erik on his heels, for the first time Erik noticed that Charles didn’t have a saddle on his dragon but he still moved effortlessly as he rode. 

They were flying towards a waterfall, and Charles had no intention of slowing down, “Charles!” cried out Erik, uncertainty rising, “Don’t worry about it, just keep going” Charles laughed over his shoulder, the waterfall inches from his face, Erik breathed sharply pulling Magneto back expecting Charles to crash into the stone wall of the waterfall but he didn’t, Charles and his dragon went straight through, Erik gasped as his dragon hovered in the air. “Come on, scaredy cat” Charles shouted, his voice echoing in the cave. Erik gulped and nudged his dragon forwards, putting his hand through the streaming water, he startled when he felt Charles grab onto it and cried out in surprise as Charles pulled him through. He fell onto a stone floor with a laughing Charles, Erik was soaking wet and cold but he couldn’t stop staring at Charles who’s eyes looked brighter and lips that looked more vibrant and red, his brown hair swept back, and Erik felt his trousers tighten a bit when he saw Charles’ nipples pert under his thin soaked through t-shirt, Magneto emerged grumbling a few seconds later shaking his wings. 

Getting up, Erik shivered and a frown developing on his face, he was freezing and wet and aroused. Charles looked up at him, smiling and he reached his hand out smoothing away Erik’s frown “I’ve missed you, my love” Charles murmured. Erik grabbed Charles’ wrist pulling them together, chest to chest “And I have thought of you every day, my one” Erik roughly said, bending his head and capturing Charles’ lips with his, Charles stiffened with surprise but after a second he melted against Erik, throwing his arms around Erik’s shoulders. They moved together in tandem, breathing heavily through their noses as they kissed their first kiss. Erik brushed his tongue against Charles’ lips asking for entrance, moaning Charles’ opened his mouth and Erik plundered Charles’ mouth. Charles squeaked when he felt Erik’s erection brush against his stomach, quickly pulling away to look down blushing furiously, biting his lip as he looked up at Erik. 

At the corner of his eye, Erik could see Magneto and Charles’ dragon flying back out of the cave, both grumbling. Maintaining eye contact, Charles slid to his knees fumbling with Erik’s fastening and pulling down Erik’s trousers, gasping Charles broke off to stare at Erik’s dick, his mouth falling open. Erik nearly came at this, oh for the love of Odin, how could Charles be so innocent and yet so arousing. The breath was knocked out him when Charles began lapping at the head of Erik’s penis, mouthing at it, Erik panted heavily, watching Charles begin to suck at the head. He moaned loudly Charles began to take more of Erik, he slid his hands Charles’ wet hair. 

Charles didn’t mind this, this was quite nice sure Erik was wayyyy more bigger than he thought. He tried to remember what the ‘naughty’ books that he got when they were in Rome, he hoped he was doing this right, it felt good to have the weight of Erik’s dick on his tongue, and Erik clutching at the hair at the back of his head. He swirled his tongue experimentally around the head, Erik shouted the clutch tightening, his hips twitching forwards. Charles looked up at Erik and grabbed Erik by his bony hips and relaxed his throat and his jaw, sliding all the way till his nose was touching Erik’s skin. Erik looked at Charles through half-hooded eyes, his face staring at Charles with wonder, he pulled his hips back and hesitantly moved a tiny bit forwards before stopping looking worryingly at Charles who gripped Erik’s hips and pulled them towards his face, giving Erik permission. 

Erik then pulled back again and thrust forwards, nearly collapsing when Charles moaned around him. Charles really liked this, he really liked watching Erik lose control as he began to quicken the pace of his thrusts, sure it was a tad uncomfortable and he gagged a few times but it was worth to see Erik gasping and staring at Charles’ face. Charles moaned again, making Erik’s hips stutter “oh Odin, Charles I’m going to cum, Charles” Erik growled out as he quickly pulled out of Charles’ mouth, trying hard not to cum as he heard Charles whimper, pumping his cock in his hand before cumming all over Charles’ face. The look of surprise was one that would stay with Erik forever, some of Erik’s cum landed in Charles’ open mouth but most of it splattered against Charles’ left cheek. Erik panted heavily, quickly wiping his hands and pulled his trousers back up and fastened them, his cock gave feeble twitch when he watched Charles wipe most of his cum off his cheek with his fingers and put them one by one into his mouth sucking on them with a happy smile on his face. Erik sank down onto his knees and plundered Charles’ mouth not caring that he could taste himself, he quickly went to help Charles with his arousal but Charles stopped him, blushing violently, “um I kinda finished already” he muttered. Erik moaned resting his forehead on Charles’, “Odin, Charles”, pulling Charles to his feet, both sated and smiling.


End file.
